Te Necesito
by erika shields
Summary: oneshot... Darien vulve de EUA, Serena aceptara su propuesta?...Lemon...Pesimo Summary


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, no me pertenece, es propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.

TE NECESITO…

Habían pasado tres años desde la batalla con galaxia, todas las chicas se encontraban realizando sus sueños, Mina había viajado de nuevo a Inglaterra, ya que la solicitaban para una obra muy importante, Amy por fin se había ido a Alemania a cumplir el sueño de de ser la gran doctora que deseaba. Lita se encontraba en Francia tomando un curso de repostería, Rei en cambio se dedicaba por completo al templo desde la muerte de su abuelo y claro era ayudada por su fiel enamorado Nicholas. Serena se encontraba estudiando Economía, a pesar de que no había sido una buena estudiante en la secundaria, ahora todo había cambiado era la mejor de su clase. Y Darién se encontraba en EUA realizando uno de sus sueños, pero el solo deseaba regresar y realizar el más importante, lo que más necesitaba…pero ese sueño pronto se realizaría

Templo Hikawa

Hola Rei-

Hola Serena, y ese milagro que te apareces por aquí- dijo abrazándola

Es que la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo- tomando su cabeza- pero hoy salí temprano, ya que entregue mi trabajo-

Qué bueno Sere, quien te viera ahora eres una buena alumna-

No solo buena, sino la mejor de mi clase- dijo orgullosa

Y dime como esta Darién, te ha llamado?-

Si hablamos todas las noches, me dijo que tal vez, pronto tenga unos días libres y venga visitarme-

Me supongo que eso te tiene muy contenta-

Si-sonriendo-Solo que no sé cuándo?-

Hay Sere, no te preocupes el día menos pensado aquí estará-tocando su hombro- Haaa por cierto Mina te manda muchos saludos, y no has sabido nada de Amy y Lita-

De Amy me hablo hace como dos meses, y Lita me llamo ayer, me dijo que tal vez mañana o pasado ya estará aquí en Tokio-

Qué alegría me da, ya que seguro Lita no me abandonara tanto como tu- mirándola con rencor

Que me reclamas, si seguramente disfrutas esos momentos de abandono "como tú los llamas" con Nicholas-mirándola pícaramente

Como crees!!-toda roja- Nicholas solo es Nicholas-grito enfadada

Rei no te molestes. Solo es broma jajaja, yo se que solo son amigos-

Pues no me gustan ese tipo de bromas- más calmada

Rei lo siento- mirando el reloj- me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde- despidiéndose de su amiga con un cálido abrazo- Y no te niegues la posibilidad de amar- al terminar de decir eso salió corriendo, antes de que su amiga le gritara-

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo, un chico se encontraba preparando sus maletas, el momento que mas deseaba… volver a encontrarse con su hermosa princesa, con la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer con la que soñaba todas las noches, la que ya no solo soportaba ver en vacaciones, se había esforzado tanto para terminar sus estudios lo más pronto posible, para estar a su lado y nunca más separarse de ella…

Horas más tarde en un departamento

Hay Darién, no sabes cuánto te extraño, hoy ya se cumplen dos años desde tu partida, cuando volverás -comenzaron sus ojos a llenarse de lagrimas- se que tu mas grande sueño es ser un gran medico, pero yo te necesito a mi lado- se levanto del sofá y fue a mirar esa hermosa vista que tenia aquel departamento, pero el ruido ocasionado por el teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos- ahora quien será- dijo molesta

Hola-

Hola princesa-

Darién, amor estaba pensando en ti-

Qué curioso, porque yo siempre estoy pensando en ti-

Dime Darién cuando vendrás a verme?-

No sé tal vez, pasado mañana-

Que gusto me da, y cuantos días estarás aquí?-

Creo que una semana- sonriendo- después tengo que volver a presentar unos trabajos-

Es muy poco tiempo-

Si lo sé, pero lo importante es que vamos a estar juntos-sonriendo alegremente, porque le tenía prepara una gran sorpresa a su niña- Princesa, ya es muy tarde será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir, no quiero que mañana llegues tarde a la universidad, por mi culpa, yo te llamo mañana-

Pero no te preocupes por eso, mañana no voy a ir-

No importa, es mejor que ya te duermas-

Pero quiero seguir hablando contigo-

Lo sé, pero…-fue interrumpido

Es cierto tú tienes que ir a clases, lo siento Darién creo que tú serás el que llegara tarde-

No te preocupes aun tengo unos minutos-

Te amo Darién, estudia mucho-

Yo también te amo, mi niña-

Al terminar la llamada, el tomo su maleta y salió de aquel frio y obscuro lugar- por fin amor estoy a unas hora de estar a tu lado- subió a aquel avión que lo llevaría a su destino, después de un largo y agotador viaje llego a donde alguna vez había sido su departamento, entro y saludo al portero-

Buenos días-

Disculpe, no puede pasar-le dijo un joven

Perdón-

Es que ahora ya no puede pasar cualquier persona-

Pero yo vivo…-pero fue interrumpido por un señor

Buenos días joven Chiba-haciendo una pequeña reverencia- por fin regreso, su novia estará muy contenta-

Buenos días señor Nagasaki- inclinándose un poco en forma de saludo- si eso espero-

Pero pase por favor-

Si gracias- subió al elevador- por fin princesa estaré a tu lado- el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de su departamento, al abrir se encontró con algo que lo sorprendió, todo se encontraba ordenado, limpio, miro la cocina, todo acomodado, no creía que su princesa cambiara tanto después de que él se fue, entro muy despacio a la recamara principal, y la vio…durmiendo plácidamente, se veía tan hermosa, como un ángel, se quedo ahí contemplándola, necesitaba tanto abrazarla, besarla, sentir su delgado cuerpo junto al suyo, pero tampoco quería despertarla, así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café y un poco de fruta.

Hm…que es delicioso aroma, café mmm…recién hecho-dijo levantándose de la cama, pero después de reaccionar- pero quien se metió en mi casa- dijo temerosa- Quien está ahí?- grito desde su habitación, pero nadie le contesto- hay Serena se van a meter a robar y también a hacer el desayuno- tratando de calmarse-Quien está ahí, salga de una buena vez- grito adentrándose en la cocina, pero sintió que era rodeada por unos brazos- QUE??SUÉLTEME, AUXILIO- grito llena de miedo, pero al ver la mesa puesta y un hermosa rosa roja, comprendió todo, pero decidió seguir con su juego- Por favor suélteme, que quiere de mi-tratando de girarse, para verle la cara a su supuesto agresor- pero no le contesto- Suélteme, porque yo tengo un novio muy fuerte y si usted se atreve hacerme daño, se las verá con el-

Muy fuerte?- girándola para besarla

Si muy fuerte- uniendo sus labios, era el beso que ambos deseaban con tantas ansias, con tanta pasión…-Te extrañe mucho- le dijo cerca de su oído

Yo también-acariciando su espalda, sintiendo la delgada tela de su camisón

No, no, no… Sr. Chiba-quitando las manos de su amado

Pero pensé, que tu y yo jajaja- sonrojándose- Porque, como tu sabras… todo lo que está dentro de este departamento es mío- jalándola así el

El hecho de que yo viva aquí, no significa que soy tuya-alejándose

Pero…-haciendo pucheros

Pero nada…mejor dime porque no me dijiste que llegarías hoy, anoche te pregunte que cuando volverías y me mentiste-

Quería sorprendente- dándole un beso

Vaya que lo hiciste…casi me matas del susto-

Pues no se noto-mirándola seductoramente- así recibes a los asaltantes- ya que ella llevaba un camisón de seda blanco muy, pero muy cortó

Sonrojándose- Darién no me mires así- intentando cubrirse

Jajaja luces muy linda sonrojada-arrinconándola entre la pared y el- pero aun así explícame como sales así de tu habitación, al menos te hubieras puesto algo para cubrirte-

Bueno, uno nunca sabe cuándo va a entrar un guapo chico e intentar aprovecharse de una pobre chica indefensa jajaja-

Serena…-la miro celoso

Es broma Darién jajaja-

Haaa con que te gusta bromear-de nuevo acercándose y comenzar a besar su cuello y sus manos a tocar las firmes piernas de la chica

Darién detente…-Pero fue silenciada por un dulce beso cerca de sus labios-Amor, lo mejor será desayunar, muero de hambre- zafándose de los fuertes brazos de su novio

Porque eres tan mala- siguiéndola

Tú solo a eso vienes, a aprovecharte de mí-

No es cierto- le reclamo, bueno el estaba consciente que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de venir, siempre terminaba haciéndola suya-

Darién, vamos se enfría-

Desayunaron tranquilamente, entre jugueteos, risas y besos…al terminar Darién se ofreció a levantar la mesa, mientras ella se duchaba

Vamos princesa, apresúrate- entrando en la habitación- o quieres que te enjabone la espalda, asomándose al baño-

Darién que pretendes-

Solo ayudarte-

Vamos, sal de aquí-

Está bien solo apresúrate- se recostó en la cama, quería sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, pero sabía que después de esta noche, seria suya por siempre, después de tanto esperar se quedo dormido, ya que desde el largo viaje no había tenido la oportunidad de descansar.

Darién- acercándose a él- Darién despierta, ya estoy lista-

Qué??- abriendo lentamente esos hermosos ojos azul profundo, se quedo impactado con la hermosura de su novia, se había puesto una diminuta falda de mezclilla muy entallada, y una blusa rosa que solo tenía dos tirantes que la sujetaban, unas zapatillas rosas, no muy altas, un maquillaje muy sutil…mascara para pestañas, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y gloss-

Sere, vas a salir así- la miro dudoso

Si claro, porque, no te gusta?- girando

Claro que me encanta, solo…-no podía creer que en esos seis meses en lo que él no pudo venir su niña, cambiara tanto, sintió celos al pensar que siempre salía con esa ropa, se imagino las miradas de todos los chicos al pasar de su novia

Darién, estas bien?-

Sere, siempre sales con esa diminuta ropa- mirándola de arriba abajo

No como crees, solo cuando salgo a bailar con Rei-

Qué??- grito lleno de celos

Darién que te sucede, porque gritas-

Lo siento, solo es que toda esta ropa es muy…-

Muy…???- pero el callo- muy que, solo dilo-

Muy pequeña… y muy sexy-

Darién estas celoso-

Si muerto de celos, no soportaría ver que todos te miraran-

Darién- tocando su rostro

Solo me interesa, que a ti te guste, que tú me mires-

Sere porque no te pones algo más largo, o te pones una chaqueta-

Darién, Te amo, pero no me puedes decir cómo vestirme-

Si lo sé, pero Sere, por favor-

No Darién, no puedo, es mejor irnos-

Solo una chaqueta, por favor-

Está bien, pero me la pondré cuando yo tenga frio-

Ok- salieron de aquel departamento, tomados de la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado, subieron al auto y se dirigieron al Crown a visitar a su viejo amigo.

Hola Andrew!!- dijo la pareja

Chicos que gusto verlos- abrazándolos- Cuando volviste Darién?-

Hoy por la mañana-

Porque no se sientan, les invito algo de tomar y me cuentan todo-

Ok-tomaron asiento y Andrew fue a traer unas malteadas, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para Darién y otra de fresa para Serena.

Se ve delicioso- dijo emocionada Serena

Andrew tomo asiento, se pasaron dos horas platicando se cosas sin importancia-

Darién y cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí-

Bueno, a ti por ser mi amigo te lo diré…- volteo a ver si novia no volvía del tocador- Ya no…- cuando…

De que me perdí?? Jajaja- acercándose a su novio

De nada, princesa-totalmente nervioso

Chicos no quisiera tener que irme, pero ya pase mucho tiempo platicando, y sin mí el negocio…-

No te preocupes Andrew, nosotros también nos vamos-

Bueno chicos espero verlos pronto, y Darién después hablamos-

Si, cuando tú digas, adiós…-

……………………………

Al salir del Crown, fueron al cine, al parque y por último a visitar a Rei…

Hola chicos- dijo la pelinegra

Hola!!- dijeron al unisonó

Cuando volviste Darién-

Hoy en la mañana-

Y porque hasta ahora me vistan- dijo con recelo

Hay Rei, tu siempre enojándote-

Es que Serena, quiso ir al cine y al parque a comer helado-

Tu siempre de glotona…jajaja-

Pues es que también Darién quiso visitar primero a Andrew-

Claro y al último yo- dijo enojada

Hola, traje pastel!!- dijo una chica desde la puerta

Lita-corrió a abrazarla- por fin volviste-

Y trajiste pastel-

Lo bueno es que yo soy la glotona, Rei-sacándole la lengua

Vamos no peleen, mejor hay que comer pastel- dijo entrando- Hola Darién, cuando volviste?-

Hola Lita, yo también volví hoy-

Rei puso un poco de té, para acompañar el pastel, estuvieron platicando por horas, sobre las nuevas deliciosas recetas, que Lita había aprendido y seguramente se las prepararía, los exquisitos vinos, lo hermoso que era Paris para una cita, lo chicos guapos, comentario que le desagrado a Darién…-

Sere, creo que es hora de irnos-mirando el reloj

Darién, no te molestes, por lo chicos guapos-dándole un codazo

No me molesto- rio con nerviosismo

Bueno chicas, ya escucharon, me voy-

Pero esperamos verte, pronto-

……………………………

Sere hay que ir a casa- subiendo al auto

Pero es temprano- haciendo pucheros- por favor aun no he cenado- posando sus manos en su estomago

Cómo??- dijo asombrado- Aun tienes hambre??-

Pues claro!!-

Pero Sere, no es que sea tacaño, pero hoy comiste bastante-

Darién, yo siempre como todo eso-

Está bien- tomando su mano- pero hay que ir a cambiarnos-

Porque?? Acaso tiene algo mi vestimenta- girando

No es eso, solo que a donde vamos, eso no luce muy bien-

A donde me vas a llevar- dijo emocionada

Ya lo veras-

Llegaron al departamento…………

Vamos Darién, apresúrate-

Sere, porque me apresuras, si tu ni siquiera has encontrado el vestido- sentándose en el sofá

Darién, no te sientes-

Está bien, voy darme una ducha y nos vamos, ok!!-

Si, solo no tardes mucho- aun buscando un vestido

Si, lo que tu mandes, princesa-Darién no tardo mucho en estar listo, utilizo un smoking negro, camisa blanca, moño, zapatos perfectamente pulidos…-

Luces muy guapo-

Sere apresúrate, la reservación es a las 10:00 pm-

Si estoy lista- lucía un vestido negro, a la altura de la rodilla, que entallaba perfecto a su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, escote al frente mostrando sus atributos y uno muy pronunciado en la espalda dejando ver su blanca piel, unas hermosas zapatillas negras, su cabello lo recogió, solo dejo unos cuantos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro, uno juego de aretes y gargantilla con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, regalo hecho por su novio.

Estas hermosa!- dándole un apasionado beso

Y eso por qué??-

Porque eres hermosa, perfecta…-

Darién tu también luces perfecto, tan guapo…y muy, pero muy sexy-con un leve sonrojo

Vamos mi hermosa princesa- tomándola por la cintura- _Hoy por fin serás mía, pa__r__a__ toda la vida, por toda la eternidad_- pensó

……….

Qué hermoso lugar Darién?- dijo asombrada

Te gusta, la verdad es que no estaba muy convencido de que te fuera de tu agrado- el restaurante era francés, muy elegante, todo adornado con fina cristalería, bajilla de plata, el ambiente era perfecto para la intimidad, ya que el lugar solo era alumbrado por la velas de las mesas…

Claro si es perfecto… para una cena romántica- los guiaron hacia su mesa, la cual se encontraba en un balcón, que dejaba ver un hermoso estanque de cisnes, que eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna- Gracias Darién- tomando asiento

De nada princesa, para ti lo mejor- dándole un suave beso en la mano, el mesero trajo la carta, como Serena no sabía mucho francés, Darién la ayudo a elegir… la comida fue de los más exquisita y todo acompañado con un vino tinto-

Darién y a que se debe esta hermosa y elegante cena-

Serena, podemos esperar hasta después del postre??-muy serio

Porque, es algo malo?- dijo temerosa

No, solo que…-peo fue interrumpido por el mesero

Señor, desea que se le sirva el postre-

Si, por favor- el mesero se retiro-

Darién, dime solo que…?-

Princesa, por favor espera- estaba nervioso, sabía que ella lo amaba, era algo por lo que él no podía dudar, pero no estaba muy seguro, si es que ahora… que ella se encontraba estudiando, quisiera casarse con el…

Darién, esta delicioso… mmm…-

Serena…-

Dime mi príncipe-

Tú sabes, que eres lo que necesito para ser feliz, tú llenaste de alegría mi vida, eres la familia que nunca tuve, llenaste de amor todo mi ser, por ti daría mi vida mil veces más…-

Sabes, que yo te amo…-

Saco de su saco una pequeña cajita blanca- Serena, se mi vida por siempre…- mostrando el anillo- te casarías conmigo?-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista- Darién…yo…-

Princesa yo entiendo si tu por el momento no quieres, si tu quieres seguir con tu estudios y hasta terminar volver a hablar de esto, de verdad lo entiendo, porque yo fui muy egoísta, por irme y dejarte sola…-

Darién no sigas…tu no fuiste un egoísta- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir- yo…yo entiendo que te hayas ido, ya que tu deseas ser el mejor…-

Amor si lo fui, tú me necesitaste tantas veces…-escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos- y yo no pude estará tu lado, tuve tanto miedo a perderte, pensé que aquel chico…-

No, no lo digas… Mi amor eso ya paso…si te necesite… y cada día te necesito mas- tomando sus manos- y por eso si mi príncipe, SI me quiero casar contigo…porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti, porque…-

Darién no pudo más y la tomo entre sus brazos- Te amo y nunca más te dejare- colocando el anillo en su debido lugar-

Es hermoso, me encanta- el anillo era un TIFFANY&CO (n.a. son mis favoritos, yo quiero uno), con un enorme diamante en el centro- Te amo Darién, Te amo- llenándolo de besos, y celebrando con una copa de champagne…

……………….

Mi Darién hay que comenzar a planear la boda- muy ilusionada

Qué fecha te gustaría, princesa, tomando su mano

No sé, lo más pronto posible-

Sabes que si por mi fuera mañana mismo-

Como que mañana??, tú tienes que volver a EUA- bajando del auto

Bueno Sere, de eso tenemos que hablar-

Porque?- le pregunto curiosa

Ya no voy a regresar a E.U.A.-

Cómo??- dijo asombrada

Darién, eso no puede ser, tú tienes que volver-

No mi princesa, ya no voy a volver, no quiero dejarte, nunca más voy a dejarte-

Pero Darién, tu sueño es…-

Si mi sueño…mi sueño eres tú…-

Yo puedo esperar, puedo comenzar a planear todo en lo que tú vuelves-

No, yo quiero hacer todo eso contigo- entrando al departamento

No Darién Chiba, yo no me caso contigo, si tu no regresas a estudiar- le dijo muy seria

Sere, es que ya no tengo a volver…- tomándola de la cintura

Qué??- perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos

Como lo escuchaste princesa, adelante materias y termine antes de tiempo, y no podía mas estar sin ti…-acercándola más a su cuerpo- estando haya me di cuenta de que ese era uno de mis tantos deseos, pero que el único sueño que tenia eras tú, era estar para siempre a tu lado, formar a nuestra familia- dándole un apasionado beso pero también lleno de amor- pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que terminar y demostrarte que la espera valió la pena-

Darién- fue lo único que susurro, ya que sus labios se unieron… sus manos comenzaron a quitar la parte de arriba del smoking, mientras el solo acariciaba su cuerpo sobre la tela del vestido, separaron sus labios por la falta de aire, la miro a los ojos y pudo ver esa inmensa pasión que sentían, de nuevo unieron sus labios, ahora él era el que comenzaba el juego… le bajo uno de los tirantes que sujetaban el vestido, acariciando y besando la suave piel de su novia , ella hábilmente desabotonaba la camisa, hasta que la prenda cayo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la recamara principal, depositándola suavemente sobre la inmensa cama, tomo una de sus piernas y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, subió hasta la altura de su pecho y con toda delicadeza bajo el otro tirante que sujetaba el vestido, al caer dicha prenda, dejo el descubierto los senos de la chica…

Eres perfecta- le susurro, acariciando uno de los senos, mientras ella solo tocaba el firme abdomen de él e intentando bajar un poco más, pero al sentir como uno de sus senos era besado no pudo más que perderse en ese mar de emociones, jalo hacia ella la cabeza de su novio, para indicarle que siguiera, pero lo dejo para atender al otro, la sensación era indescriptible…

Darién no me tortures mas- él la miro, sabía que no resistiría mas, el también deseaba ser uno… ella hábilmente cambio de posición, ella estaba arriba, comenzó a besar el cuello, bajando un poco mas hasta llegar al masculino pecho, deslizando sus manos y sus labios por el perfecto abdomen… hasta llegar a donde el pantalón era un estorbo, aunque la prenda no duro mucho en aquel sito, el ya no resistía mas, volvió a cambiar de posición, se deshizo por completo del vestido, dejando ver la ultima prenda… una diminuta prenda era lo que los separaba, la habitación era invadida por agitadas respiraciones…por fin ambos se encontraban desnudos, no supieron en qué momento se deshicieron de las prendas que no les permitía unirse, el comenzó a entrar despacio, podía sentir como su novia se aferraba fuertemente al él, la pasión los consumía, las embestidas comenzaron a ser una poco mas fuertes… la dicha y el placer era inmensos… hasta que ambos terminaron… ella aun temblaba por el placer que su novio le bridaba…-Te amo Darién, nunca lo olvides-

Y yo a ti, mi dulce amor- dándole un cálido beso, hasta por fin quedarse dormido.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

HOLA!!! Después de tanto tiempo por fin me aparezco jajaja, hasta han de decir "Y quien es esta?" Pero bueno, por fin la inspiración me llego, yo creo que tiene que ver, que por fin dentro de un mes, más o menos, ME MUDO, estoy tan contenta ya que mi novio y yo decidimos vivir juntos, no me cabe la felicidad en el cuerpo, como dije yo creo que por eso me inspire así que escribí este pequeño fic, en un ratito que tuve entre clase y clase… pero estoy realmente contenta con el resultado, espero que también a ustedes le guste…otra cosita me estreno en el lemon, así que por favor díganme si les gusto, o si soy pésima para eso… espero sus reviews…

Bueno y para las chicas que esperan mi actualización de mi otro fic, que si ya se… de seguro me quieren matar, pero es que con el trabajo y la escuela no me sobra mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy por terminar el cap. solo me faltan unos cuantos detalles. Tal vez esté listo la próxima semana, bueno espero que nada se interponga…

Por cierto muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me siguen dejando reviews en mi primer fic, no saben cuánto me animan…kayniu, Kaoru, Ires y Lovemamoru…de nuevo mil gracias…(espero contar con sus reviews en este)

Otra cosita, (hoy ando de abusiva) alguien me puede decir cuántos caps. Tiene NANA, por fis, es que quiero saber si hay boda...en fin me despido…

Muchos besitos, se cuidan y se portan bien…

PD. Espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía


End file.
